


Abed

by dab



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Only One Bed, Whatever will they do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: Fíli only wants him to sate his lust, nothing more. That is what Kíli believes. With only one bed available to them, will Fíli prove him wrong?





	Abed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for [@saemurmur](https://saemurmur.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for the Durin's Day gift exchange 2019.  
It is based on [ this](https://saemurmur.tumblr.com/post/188603928075/%E9%81%8E%E5%8E%BB%E3%82%A4%E3%83%A9%E3%82%B9%E3%83%88%E3%81%A1%E3%82%87%E3%81%A3%E3%81%A8%E5%BD%A9%E8%89%B2%E3%81%97%E3%81%A6%E5%86%8D%E6%8E%B2%E3%81%A7%E3%81%99-the-illustrations-that-have) beautiful illustration.  
Happy Durin's Day!

It was late. They had been on the road all day, trying to find their way to the next town. The inn looked respectable enough, although it was clearly built with Men in mind. However, a few inconveniently high tables could not deter them from asking for a room for the night.

Kíli yawned after the Man retreated to the back to check the availability.

“Tired?” Fíli asked, a warm smile in place. Kíli loved that smile and felt his own mouth match it.

“You’re not?” Kíli asked instead.

“I could do with a drink before bed.” Fíli responded.

The innkeeper returned before Kíli could reply.

“I’m afraid I only have one room, lads. Are you okay to share?”

Kíli was surprised when Fíli looked at him with a questioning look on his face. How could Fíli think he’d _not_ be okay with sharing a room?

“You want to share?” Fíli asked. Kíli’s mind immediately conjured Fíli in all kinds of scandalous scenarios and it took him a few seconds to realize Fíli was expecting an answer. He might have been drooling somewhat, as Fíli laughed softly at him.

“Yes!” Kíli answered. “I mean, I don’t mind sharing if you don’t mind.” He added, voice subdued.

“Then we’ll take it.” Fíli stated. The innkeeper named his price and some haggling ensued between the Man and Fíli, but Kíli stopped paying attention.

He and Fíli had not shared a room for a full night since they were little. However, since Kíli had come of age, Fíli had occasionally crawled into bed with him for a hurried tryst. These instances always occurred after a night of heavy drinking and were generally over embarrassingly quick for the both of them, fueled by alcohol and a desire for a warm body.

Kíli knew these quick fumbles meant nothing to his brother beyond getting off and he could not fault him for that. Kíli was fully aware that his own lanky frame and archers’ build was nothing to brag about. Fíli, on the other hand, could have anybody he wanted. He was strong, handsome, broad and confident. Kíli knew he was lucky that Fíli was even inclined to touch him in the dark. 

The prospect of sleeping in the same room as Fíli, with Fíli sleeping only one bed away, made him giddy. And perhaps, if Fíli drank enough ale tonight, he would have him and forget to go back to his own bed. They had never slept together all night, but Kíli hoped it would tonight.

“Go check out the room, I’ll get our stuff.” Fíli’s smirk did nothing to control his wandering thoughts and Kíli snatched the key from Fíli’s hand and ducked away towards the back of the inn before another embarrassing image would surface.

He climbed the stairs and discovered their room on the far left in the first hallway. He opened it with the key and gasped when he saw that the innkeeper had truly meant ‘sharing’. The room was dominated by a big Man-sized bed and not much else. It would fit two of the big-folk easily, let alone two Dwarves, and Kíli felt his cheeks warm up.

He walked forward in a daze and touched the duvet. It was soft and he knew it would feel amazing on his naked skin. How would it feel to be caressed by the duvet and his brother at the same time? Kíli shivered.

“Oh.” Fíli vocalized. Kíli whipped around. He felt the color staining his cheeks deepen when Fíli’s eyes slid from him to the bed.

Kíli observed Fíli’s face carefully as he stepped into the room with their luggage hauled over his shoulder. Was he disappointed, wary, or, Mahal forbid, excited? But Fíli’s face was unreadable, as it usually was.

“Is this okay?” Kíli inquired. Fíli set his bag down near the door, stepped forward and mimicked Kíli’s earlier move by stroking the duvet.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Fíli replied. Kíli shrugged. He could not voice his concerns nor was he inclined to show his weakness. Fíli did not press for an answer.

“You want to get a drink downstairs before we turn in?”

Kíli agreed wholeheartedly.

The lower floor of the inn was equipped as a bar. It was a busy night, but they managed to secure a table near the counter.

“I’ll get us some ale.” Fíli stated as Kíli sat down. Kíli nodded morosely. He knew what would happen once Fíli mingled with other guest, especially other Dwarves. Kíli’s predictions came true when two Dwarves sitting on the Man-sized barstools at the counter helped Fíli onto a third and immediately started talking amicably. As if Fíli was not able to climb onto a Man-sized barstool by himself. As if Fíli’s braids needed touching or his shoulders needed rubbing.

Kíli had hoped not many Dwarves would be present in an establishment owned by a Man, but it seemed this was a busy trading route used by many of their kin. He spotted at least five more Dwarves near the back and sighed in frustration.

Why did everybody feel the need to flirt with Fíli? Couldn’t they see Fíli was with his brother? That he _belonged_ to him? But no, of course they couldn’t. After all, _Fíli_ did not even know he belonged with him. Kíli could only hope for hurried physical encounters in the dark until Fíli got tired of his little brother and found somebody better. Possibly somebody with red hair and a healthy appetite, judging by Fíli’s laughter at the Dwarf’s jokes.

“I’ll be back.” Fíli greeted the Dwarves at the counter and finally approached their table with the drinks.

“You’re already quite popular tonight, brother.” Kíli said, his tone light. Fíli smirked in response and gulped down half his ale in one go. Kíli swallowed and did the same. 

Other than their first swig, neither of the brothers was in a hurry to drink an excessive amount. They did not have that much coin to spare and still had some way to go before they reached their destination.

So instead of drinking the night away, they talked. It had been a long time since they had sat down surrounded by others and had a good conversation. Fíli was usually called upon multiple times a night by friends and admirers alike, which he then politely tried to fend off. Kíli was happy to notice Fíli’s attention was fully directed at him tonight and he took full advantage. He daresay he even managed to impress him with his knowledge of casting copper.

“I’ll get us another drink.” Fíli offered after a while. Kíli smiled, but it was forced. He had seen the red-haired Dwarf eying Fíli for the past half hour. He knew the Dwarf was interested in Fíli and his suspicions were confirmed when Fíli was welcomed at the counter with a hearty clap on the shoulder and an offer to pay for his drink.

Kíli’s attempt to glare a hole into the back of the Dwarf’s head was interrupted by somebody stepping into his line of vision.

“Is this seat taken?” The new Dwarf had dark hair, even darker than his own, with striking grey eyes which caused Kíli’s glare to falter. 

“Go ahead.” Kíli said, gesturing to the seat Fíli had vacated. While he was waiting for Fíli to return, he might as well converse with a stranger.

His name was Garret, a baker with a shop down the road. He was easily impressed as he shot off compliment after compliment about Kíli’s stories on archery. Kíli spared the odd glance at Fíli, but felt the familiar sadness when Fíli had still not returned after Garret’s second story about his baby cousin. Fíli was in deep conversation and, although it did not look to be an overly flirtatious one, he seemed completely invested.

Garret’s cough brought him back to his own conversation.

“If you’re hungry, I still have some bread and sweet rolls left. I could warm them in the oven, if you’d like to join me.” Garret offered. His cheeks were red and Kíli could not figure out why an offering of food would cause such a reaction.

“I’m not sure.” Kíli hesitated. He was not really hungry, but some warm bread after days of cooking outdoors sounded really tempting.

“I’ll let you decide over another ale.” Garret smiled as he stood up. 

Kíli grinned as he saw Garret squeeze himself between Fíli and his admirer, causing the red-haired guy to shoot an annoyed look at Garret. Fíli smiled politely in greeting, his manners always first to surface in an unexpected situation. Kíli smiled fondly until their small-talk turned into an actual conversation and Garret made absolutely no move to order him a drink.

“Everybody who gets me a drink just gathers at the bar, never to return.” Kíli muttered to himself. 

He balled up his hands after another minute and stood up forcefully, almost knocking over his chair in his haste to get to the counter. He climbed onto the bar stool on Fíli’s other side, waving the barman over.

“An ale.” He said through gritted teeth as he threw a few coins on the counter.

Both Fíli and Garret looked at him in surprise and started talking simultaneously.

“But I was just getting you one-”

“I’ve ordered for you already-”

Fíli whipped around at Garret’s words and, although Kíli could not see his brother’s expression, he could recognize the response to the Durin glare anywhere. Fíli could be intimidating when he wanted to be.

Kíli paid them no heed as he received and downed his ale in one go.

“I’m going to bed.” He snapped.

“If you are still in town tomorrow, feel free to stop at the bakery.” Garret offered with a strained smile. His grey eyes drifted to Fíli before hurrying off.

“I will join you swiftly.” Fíli said distractedly, eyes following Garret’s retreating form.

Kíli did not respond but stomped towards the stairs. 

He calmed down when he had undressed and laid down in the soft bed. He had probably overreacted, but Fíli interacting with others over him always made his blood boil. He had never seen Fíli doing anything with them though. Fíli always came home with him, sometimes even to his bed, and never with somebody else. That calmed him down significantly. Fíli would return to him.

He turned around, his back to the door, to find a comfortable spot to wait. He did not have to wait long. Fíli locked the door behind himself and the rustle of his clothes and clinking of his many hidden weapons awakened warm feelings of anticipation.

He felt Fíli’s eyes on him, but kept his back to him anyway. He was waiting for Fíli to extinguish all the candles, as he usually did. But when he felt the bed dip with all candles still burning, he could not contain the sigh of disappointment. Fíli only ever touched him in the dark, so this must mean he did not intend –

Fíli’s hand on his hip was warm and the lips on his shoulder blade ever more so. His muscles went rigid in shock, causing Fíli to release him and retreat.

“Would you rather be in another’s bed?” Fíli questioned. He was too far away, almost at the other side of the bed.

“Would _you_ rather be?” Kíli shot back. He dare not look at Fíli’s face so kept his position.

Fíli did not let him. A strong hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled. Fíli was closer again, the light of the candles reflecting in his eyes.

“You think you’re my second choice.” Fíli replied. It was not a question.

Kíli tried to laugh it off, but heard the note of hysteria in his voice.

“Not second choice.” Kíli replied. Fíli smiled softly at him, fondly, and his shoulders relaxed.

“I’m glad you know – ”

“I know I can never be your first, second, third or even fourth choice. But that’s okay. I’m happy that you choose me to be with for now and you can come to me as long as you haven’t found your true partner. I’ll try to not be jealous of them once you’ve chosen, I promise.”

Fíli’s happy and open expression had vanished during Kíli’s hastened speech and had settled into a look of shock.

“No, Kíli. I don’t – ”

“Don’t feel bad. It’s okay. I’m happy to have you for as long as you’ll have me.” He saw Fíli flinch as if he had been hit. His shoulders curled and he seemed to retreat inward. Kíli had always avoided this conversation for precisely this reason. Fíli would rethink his options and choose somebody else to warm his bed. Kíli closed his eyes forcefully and willed his tears away.

“Have I really given you that impression?” Fíli’s voice was monotonous, quiet and detached.

“What do you mean?” Kíli’s mind was chaos, he could not make sense of Fíli’s question.

“That you are not my number one, always.” Fíli clarified. His voice cracked on the last word.

“Of course I’m not your number one. Why else would you only come to my at night, drunk – ” Kíli started with his heart pounding in his throat.

“ – Not drunk!”

“Kind of drunk – ”

“You _always_ drink more than me.” Fíli accused.

“Alright, fine! You only come to me _after a night out in which some amount of alcohol has been consumed_.” He waited for Fíli to contradict him again. He didn’t.

“We always do it in the dark – ”

“ – That’s because it’s always after a night out and I don’t – .”

“ – And you leave immediately after.” Kíli continued forcefully.

“ – I don’t want to get caught in your bed by uncle Thorin!”

“You flirt with all these people.”

“No I don’t! They come to me, I always reject them!”

They were both breathing heavily, their noses pressed together in frustration. Fíli was so infuriating. Was he really supposed to believe that he was not Fíli’s umpteenth choice? He saw Fíli’s eyes darken. He’d never seen that before. It was mesmerizing.

Something clicked and the next moment they were kissing, hands wandering warm skin. It felt so right, so whole and complete. 

Kíli could not decide whether to close his eyes or open them. He settled for open when Fíli started kissing along his collarbone. Then for closed when Fíli’s teeth grazed his earlobe.

“I’m sorry.” Fíli breathed into his skin between kisses. “I’m sorry I did not make my intentions clearer.”

“Your intentions are still unclear.” Kíli sighed. Fíli’s palm pressing down on his erection made at least his short-term intention a lot clearer.

“Not what I meant” Kíli groaned.

“I know what you mean.” Fíli said, his voice hitching when Kíli pressed their groins together forcefully.

“Then tell me.” Kíli urged him on, both verbally and physically.

Oil-slick fingers surrounded both their lengths and the smooth glide of skin on skin felt glorious. Fíli was unable to answer his brother, focusing instead on easing their coupling with more oil.

“Need to feel you.” Was Kíli’s final statement before Fíli finally slid inside him.

For a few moments, the only sound in the room was their breathing, which sounded incredibly loud to Kíli’s ears. Fíli’s forehead was pressed against his collarbone.

“Move.” Kíli demanded. Fíli obeyed and before long a myriad of sounds were heard in addition to their breathing. At home, in Kíli’s dark room, they were always quiet. The contrast was magnificent.

He could finally _see_. The shift of Fíli’s muscles, the sweat on his brow, the darkening of his blue eyes. He could finally _hear_. The low moans, the creaking of the bed, the slapping of skin on skin.

“You are so immensely beautiful.” Fíli whispered against his ear. Fíli could _see_ him.

“Don’t hold back, let me hear you.” Fíli said after a particularly vicious thrust. Fíli wanted to _hear_ him.

Their meetings had always felt good, no matter how fast they had been. But this was on another level. Fíli took his time. His blue eyes seemed to be focused on Kíli’s very soul. He felt important, like he mattered.

“Do you want me?” Kíli questioned. He needed to hear it.

“Always.” Fíli replied instantly.

“Tell me.”

“I want you by my side. I need you with me. You are everything. I want you always.” Fíli emphasized each sentence with a kiss and a thrust of his hips.

“More.” Kíli urged. He was close. Close to Fíli, to himself, to _them_ _together_.

“There is nobody else. You are mine. I am yours. You belong with me. I belong with you.”

So he _did_ know.

Kíli climaxed while chanting Fíli’s name and grasping Fíli’s hand. Fíli kissed him through it, gasping for breath, hips stuttering and dick pulsing inside him.

It took a while for their breathing to slow down. Longer still for Fíli to grab some kind of cloth to wipe them both down.

Kíli had been right, the duvet felt amazing against his naked skin. Fíli’s arm around his waist felt even better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to give some love to [@saemurmur](https://saemurmur.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
